


Twitter Drabbles

by CleverPudding (TheSmellOfSunscreen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfSunscreen/pseuds/CleverPudding
Summary: A collection of short drabbles from Twitter prompts. Each is standalone unless otherwise stated.I was heavily dosed with cold medicine and suffering from a gnarly cold when the idea for this struck.Hopefully I'll keep feeling inspired without chugging half a bottle of Robitussin first.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Cold Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @Violethoure666:  
> cold medicine

Medicine is a luxury. Getting sick means toughing it out as best she can, and hoping to not miss much work. The first time that Rey gets sick after she and Ben start dating, it only lasts a few days and Ben is out of town for work anyway.  
The second time, she's able to make do with some *gently* expired paracetamol and lots of tea with honey.  
The third time is after they've moved in together and she can't hide the hacking cough that wakes them both in the pre-dawn hours. Ben bundles her into a steamy shower and forces her to gargle with salt water. After she's ensconced back in their bed, he comes out of the bathroom, pouring something into a tiny plastic cup.  
"Ok, directions say 20ml every 4 hours. Down the hatch Princess," he says, handing Rey the tiny cup of dark red liquid.  
Since she can't smell at all, Rey pokes her tongue out to taste the cup's contents. And immediately pushes the cup back to Ben while sputtering, "Maker that's awful! I'm not taking it!"  
Ben sits down on the edge of their bed,  
"You won't feel better until you do sweetheart."  
Taking the cup back, Rey eyes it and Ben suspiciously.  
"Fine. But I'm going to need something after to get rid of the taste." Warily, she tips her head back and tosses the contents as far back into her mouth as she can. Swallowing, her face scrunches up and she gives a full body shiver.  
Ben, fascinated by the way her pink tongue darts out to catch a drop of the medicine at the corner of her mouth, leans in and captures her lips in a slow, wet kiss.  
Pulling away, Ben adjusts himself in his pants and grins, "There, how was that for a chaser? Get the taste out of your mouth?"  
Rey starts to laugh but it turns into another coughing fit. Gasping a little, she hands him back the now empty cup and snuggles down into bed, "It was nice, but I'd rather have a Gatorade please. Plus now you're probably going to get sick too."  
Ben huffs and goes to wash the dosage cup. Raising his voice from the kitchen, "It was worth a shot. I'll run down to the bodega and get you a couple, what flavor do you want?"  
Yawning, and already half asleep, Rey replies, "Fierce Melon or Blue Glacier Freeze, please."

Two days later, Ben wakes up coughing too.


	2. Reptile House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @Bombastique1:  
> The third date changes moods abruptly when they arrive at the reptile house.

It was Rey's idea to go to the zoo. Hand in hand they've strolled through most of the park, sharing a pretzel and sipping cold beers out of tall plastic cups with snarling tigers on them.   
It's a warm day and the shade in the aviary is a welcome respite. Ben gets them little cups of nectar to feed the lorikeets, and three land on his head while Rey laughs. Once the nectar is gone the birds flap away to find the next person with a full cup. Washing their hands outside of the enclosure, Rey spots a sign pointing to the reptile house, "Oh, let's go there next!"   
Tugging on Ben's hand, she leads them through the tinted glass doors into a darkened antechamber. Ben pushes open a second set of doors which leads them into a dim space, lit by red safety lights with large glass enclosures set into the walls. There are few people in here, the sunny day keeping most of the zoo visitors outside.   
Rey and Ben make their way slowly through the first corridor, passing tropical snakes and lizards and brightly colored tree frogs. The curving passage leads into a desert themed area, still dim, but dryer and dustier, with faux rock outcrops and desert plants. Ben wrinkles his nose at the musty smell of the desert reptiles as Rey leads him to a case holding scorpions glowing electric violet under a blacklight. "I remember doing this on a school trip" Rey gushes, "it was for outdoor education, and a counselor took us out after evening campfire. We got to look behind rocks and shine little blacklights under them to see if we could find scorpions."  
Ben gives a tiny shudder at the thought of being that close to a scorpion and scratches at his throat. Rey, noticing his discomfort near the glowing arachnids leads him away, towards an enclosure showcasing multiple horned lizards ambling around gobbling up crickets. Ben hugs Rey from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching the lizards wide mouths snatching up the insects. Humming, he leans in to kiss Rey's neck and clears his throat. Trailing his hand down her front Ben whispers, "how about we go behind those rocks and see if we can find something more exciting than hungry lizards?"   
Giggling, Rey leans back into him and glances around the now empty room. Twisting in his arms, Rey side steps them behind the faux rock outcrop next to the horned lizards, still munching their crickets, and presses her body against his in a searing kiss. Ben's hands slide down to grab handfuls of Rey's peachy bottom, bringing her even tighter against his growing erection. Rey breaks the kiss and begins to nibble across Ben's jaw and down his neck, eliciting a gasp from him. Ben squeezes her rear again and Rey steps back a little so she can drop to her knees. Ben is breathing hard now, wheezing a little as she works his belt buckle open and begins to lower his zip. His hands are at her shoulders and Rey nuzzles her face against the bulge in front of her, the smell and heat of him masking over the dry reptile scent inside the dim room. Ben's fingers squeeze her shoulders again and his breathing has gotten even faster. He's kind of wheezing? And gasping a little too? Rey looks up and sees that Ben's eyes are kind of panicked and his left hand is scratching desperately at his throat which looks red and blotchy in the meager lighting. Rey scrambles to her feet, quickly refastening his pants and belt and rushes them out of the reptile house. 

Three hours later, sitting in the ER, the doctor tells Ben that he has a severe cricket allergy, similar to a shellfish allergy, and he's lucky his girlfriend recognized the early signs of anaphylaxis.


End file.
